Playing it Safe
by Oh-no-she-di'ent
Summary: When Sookie questions the real reason why Luke and Lorelai haven't hooked up, Lorelai decides to prove her and everyone else wrong, but will she succeed?


**Disclaimer** I'm not the owner of any of these characters, but the scenarios belong to me, dammit! But, that's it. I promise.

**Author's Note: **_FYI, like 98 percent of my fics will be about different ways to get L/L together. I just don't think there are enough out there like that. It's nice to read about the blossoming relationship and er'thang but, um, I prefer the transition from friends to more than friends. What can I say? It pleases me._ _I wouldn't suggest any kiddies read this, by the way, but if you are old enough to, please, Enjoy!!!!!!!!_

****

**_Playing it Safe_**

"May I _please_ have a cup of coffee?"

"You stressing it like that is not going to make me change my mind."

"I said 'please'. Please is a polite equivalency of kicking you in the groin and threatening to pistol whip you."

Luke regarded her silently. "I would hate to be in the shoes of your future therapist," he said after a while.

She ignored his comment. "Luke, you can't run a business and refuse to serve your customers." He scoffed lightly as he rubbed the dingy towel across the countertop. "Especially," she added with amusement, "when they will do pretty much anything to get a cup of coffee."

He looked up at her, and she smiled broadly at his nonchalance. He had a stick of gun in his mouth, and he began to chew it slowly while he bounced around different responses. The first thought, and more natural, was to just ignore her. But, every so often, he wanted to appease the childlike side of her.

"Like?" He asked crossing his arms. He gave her a smug look, almost challenging a response. He must've forgotten who he was dealing with.

She looked down to his folded arms before allowing her gaze to drift back to his face. She was a little thrown by his response, but she didn't let it show. Instead, she decided to see how far she could drag him. She was confident it wouldn't be too far.

"Well, _Luke_," she said, placing emphasis on his name. "Let's just say that if I did release unto you my powers of persuasion, you would probably order a special Lorelai coffee machine with an extending tube that I could latch onto as soon as I stepped through…" she turned and pointed, "…that door." She turned back around and clasped her hands on the counter. The ball was now in his court.

He nodded at her thoughtfully and glanced around the diner. He placed both hands on the edge of the countertop and leaned down closer to her face. "And if I released unto you _my_ powers of persuasion, you would probably _need_ the coffee tap more than you'd _want _it."

Lorelai's mouth dropped open as she found herself locked into his very intense stare. He always looked serious, but the sternness that showed in his eyes made her breathing pick up slightly.

He slowly lifted himself from the counter while still holding her gaze. A nearly unnoticeable half-smile appeared on his face as he turned away and went to attend to the packed diner.

"What in the hell was that?" Sookie asked. She had been sitting there silently witnessing their exchange. Lorelai stared after Luke until he rounded the counter. Her mouth remained open. This was not supposed happening. She was supposed to be the one leaving him speechless and embarrassed.

She turned to Sookie. "Did you hear that? Please tell me you heard that."

Sookie giggled and nodded. "Yeah, I heard it, alright."

"So, I did not imagine that he just threatened to de-energize me?" Her face flushed as soon as the words were out. She brought one hand up and laid it on her cheek.

"Look at you—all smitten," teased Sookie. She pointed playfully toward her.

"I am not smitten," Lorelai said. "I just feel a little baffled."

"You know Lorelai, it would probably make your life a whole lot easier if you guys went ahead and…" She gave Lorelai a knowing look.

"And…prayed for George Lucas to get carpal?"

"No," Sookie said smiling. "…went ahead and…_got it on_." She dropped her voice low and leaned in conspiratorially.

"Sookie," she said in a shame-filled tone, "why would you say something like that?"

"Well," Sookie began feeling slightly embarrassed, "It's kind of obvious that you two have _something_. I mean, it's right there."

"It did appear a little odd when Luke leaned in toward you like that." Lorelai and Sookie both turned to their immediate left.

"What Kirk?" Lorelai asked exasperatedly.

"I mean, Luke always makes sure to keep his distance when he's talking to me," he continued. "I guess it goes back to when I was a little boy. You see, I had this condition where I had to always use a—"

"Kirk," Lorelai interrupted calmly, "I'm sorry to cut you off, but this conversation," she said glancing from him to Sookie with a plastered smile, "…is over. Sookie, let's go." She rose from her stool and pulled out some money to pay for her breakfast.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Sookie said rising from her stool as well.

"You didn't upset me." Lorelai's words were genuine, but she didn't make eye contact.

"You won't even look me in my face. Oh, I'm such a horrible friend." She crossed her arms.

"Sookie," Lorelai said looking at her, "You're a great friend, OK. I'm not mad. I promise." She gave her a smile.

"Okay," Sookie said feeling instantly better. "I am sorry, though. For the record."

"For what? I always want you to be able to tell me things." Sookie nodded happily and led the way out of the diner. Lorelai was right behind her, but before she exited, she spotted Luke over near the window. He looked up at her with the same annoyed look as always.

"See ya later," he said to her. He turned his attention to a customer who was asking about her bill.

Lorelai looked from him to the customer briefly, wondering how he could act as though he hadn't, just five minutes ago, said what he said. Sure, she played games like that all of the time, but it wasn't really game material when coming from Luke.

She blinked several times and finally managed to tear her eyes away from his genuine carefree stance. _'If he's not flustered, then why should I be?'_ She thought. She drew her shoulders back and walked confidently out of the diner.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai stood at the island in the Inn's kitchen as Sookie worked at chopping carrots for the lunch special. Her kitchen helpers scurried around them doing various activities.

"I know that that coffee's not as good as Luke's, but it should take some of the edge off."

Lorelai took another big gulp. "It's fine," she said.

"What do you think it is that he puts in his coffee? I mean, I've tried to pinpoint exactly what it is by tasting it because usually I can do that, you know?" Sookie was talking a mile a minute. "But, it's like his coffee is from some parallel caffeinated universe where the flavors blend perfectly, and it's impossible to have any kind of separations of taste, which is good because if anyone wanted to copy his blend, they couldn't, but it's bad, too…for people that just want to make an equally good pot of coffee for their best friend when her coffee limit is reached at _Luke's_. You think he'd just give it us? He probably wouldn't give it to me, but he'd definitely give it to you if you asked enough."

Lorelai had set her cup down and was listening to Sookie's one-sided conversation. She was silent for a moment. "Why do people keep saying stuff like that?" She asked rhetorically. "I mean, I honestly don't understand why it's so hard for everyone in this town to accept that a guy and a girl can be friends and ONLY friends."

"Well, Lorelai, you guys do flirt a lot."

She let out a huff. "I flirt. I'm a single heterosexual woman with a pulse, so I flirt. It's not even real flirting. It's just harmless fun flirting, you know?"

"Hon, I understand what you're saying. But you don't flirt with Kirk or Andrew or the town troubadour guy." Sookie shrugged apologetically.

"All those men are very nice, and they make Stars Hallow…Stars Hollow. But, I'm not attracted to any of them," she added shaking her head.

"Aha!" Sookie said pointing the knife toward Lorelai. "So, you're attracted to Luke."

"Okay, unless you're posing for Bob Gleason, you might want to lower your weapon there, Mrs. Bobbit." Sookie giggled out an apology and returned the knife to the cutting board. Lorelai continued. "I don't think that I have to tell you that Luke is attractive. You have eyes, and you see everything that I see." She waved one hand around in front of her as if she were pointing out parts on Luke. "Flirting with Luke is fun and…natural…and he knows that I'm joking, so it's not like I have to worry about anything happening. It's also fun to watch him fluster. Until today," she finished low.

"Really?" Sookie asked doubtfully.

"Yes, _really_. I don't want Luke, OK? He's my friend, and I do not want to sex my friends. I mean, have I ever taken advantage of you, Sookie?" She asked jokingly.

"Well, there was that one time that I fell asleep over your house…"

"Your blouse was buttoned wrong before you fell asleep. I told you that," Lorelai said laughing.

"Yeah, I know. I was just checking to see if your story was consistent." They both laughed before falling into a comfortable silence.

"What do you want to say?" Lorelai asked tiredly, rolling her eyes. She'd noticed a slow smile creeping onto Sookie's face. Sookie looked to her and pursed her lips. She gave a heavy exhale and spoke.

"It's just that you guys have always been able to walk away from each other."

"Damn those legs of ours."

Sookie continued. "You two have had several moments, right?"

Lorelai scanned the room with her eyes. "I guess it depends on what you consider a moment, but whatever they were, they were…fleeting."

Sookie stopped what she was doing. "That's because you've never been forced to deal with those feelings." She shook her head. "Lorelai, I guarantee if you guys were in a situation where you couldn't just walk away, something would definitely happen. Probably more than once."

"Sweetie, no matter what situation Luke and I was in, we'd come out the same way we went in---as friends."

"How much would you like to bet?"

"Bet? What, are you planning on locking us in a closet or something?"

"If that's what it takes to open your eyes."

"My eyes are open. And they're probably looking at you like you're crazy."

"Okay," Sookie said acquiescingly. "I'm crazy. We can drop it."

"No. I don't want to drop it." Lorelai had a disbelieving smile present. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You obviously doubt that what I'm telling you is true."

"Well, I mean, if you believe it, then I should too, I guess."

"No, no guessing. It's true. Big fat period."

"You see a period; I see a very weak comma."

Lorelai stared shockingly at Sookie. "You know what? It's time to put an end to this." She threw her hands up.

Sookie looked worriedly at her. "Put an end to what?"

"This," Lorelai said somewhat loudly. She motioned her hands downward like she was setting down a very large object. "This—this craziness. This town's hang-up with Luke and me."

"Honey, what are you talking about?" Sookie asked soothingly.

"Set it up," Lorelai said with finality.

"Set what up?" Sookie asked in the same tone.

"Set. It. Up," Lorelai said, gaining amusement. "The situation---the closet, a bedroom, hell, in a panic room, whatever—Luke and me, however long. Set it up. I am going to end this thing once and for all."

"Honey," Sookie said with rationality, "If you don't want anything to change, I really wouldn't suggest you go through—"

"Nothing's gonna happen!" Lorelai said eyes bugging out. "That's what I want everyone to realize. And that's what I'm going to prove." She headed for the exit.

"But---"

"Set it up!" Lorelai yelled one final time.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Three weeks went by and nothing happened. After Lorelai left out of the kitchen that day, the subject was dropped. While it was not discussed, Sookie had come to the conclusion that she would take Lorelai up on her challenge.

Lorelai figured that after the first week of nothing happening, Sookie finally realized that there was nothing between her and Luke, so she'd decided to let it go.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Sookie _spontaneously_ decided to accompany Lorelai to _Luke's_ one Saturday night after they left the Inn. Usually, it would be just Luke and Lorelai and maybe a straggler or two in the diner. But when they arrived, Luke was in there alone. The entered the diner and sat at the counter.

"You guys have about ten minutes to order something," he said to them. The spoke simultaneously.

"Coffee."

"Tea."

Sookie had found out over the last couple of weeks that Luke put all the tea completely up about an hour before closing. Mainly because people rarely ordered it after a certain time at night. So, he'd take it back to the storeroom. Luke pulled out a mug and filled it with coffee for Lorelai before turning to Sookie. "I'll go get your tea."

"Thanks, Luke." Sookie said. An soon as he disappeared, Sookie snapped her fingers thoughtfully. "Shoot, I forgot to tell him to get chamomile. It's the only kind that won't make me puke." She rubbed her pregnant belly.

"Oh, don't worry, I'll go tell him," Lorelai offered. She hopped up quickly and went to find Luke in the storeroom. Sookie watched anxiously as Lorelai disappeared. Once she was no longer visible, she jumped quickly into action. She scurried toward the back room and breezed by the door unnoticed. She grabbed the out-swinging door and shut it silently, knowing that it'd automatically lock from the inside. That's why Luke kept a firm doorstop on the always ajar door.

Once the door was closed, she leaned against it and listened for the moment they'd notice the closed door.

"Why did you shut the door?" She heard Luke ask.

"I didn't!" Lorelai defended.

"Well, you were the last one to come through it." He walked over and jiggled the handle even though he knew it wouldn't budge.

"It's locked?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, a little bit," he replied sarcastically. "Sookie!" he called out.

"Why would you have a storeroom that locks from the inside?"

"Well, it wasn't a purposeful installation. I never got around to fixing it. Sookie!" He called out again. Sookie didn't answer. "Where'd she go?" he asked. He turned to Lorelai. "You have your phone on you?"

Lorelai looked down and realized she hadn't taken her purse off of her shoulder. "Yeah," she answered. She unzipped her purse to retrieve her phone, and the first thing she saw was a folded up note that she knew she hadn't placed there. Luke had turned back toward the door and ws calling Sookie's name as he continued to yank on the knob.

She unfolded the note and discovered Sookie's handwriting.

_Lorelai,_

_You now have the opportunity to prove us all wrong. You have your cell on you, so if you can't handle it, you can chicken out and call for help, but if you believe in you and Luke's friendship, you'll be able to last until morning time. You have nine hours. Can you stand tall or will you fall? I have placed 3 condoms in the bottom of your purse. I'm sure they'll still be there in the morning. Have fun!"_

_-Sookie_

Lorelai read the note three times to make sure her eyes were not deceiving her. She moved some items around inside of her purse and sure enough, there were three condoms lying on the bottom. She silently scolded Sookie in her head. She did not find the possibility of a 9-hr lockdown appealing even a little bit, but if this was the test that would prove the town wrong, then she knew she would not back down.

She looked up at Luke before picking up her phone and powering it off and putting it back. She picked up the condoms to move them inside one of the smaller compartments in her purse, and she accidentally dropped one to the floor. And as luck would have it, this was the moment Luke chose to turn back to her. She quickly threw her foot over it.

"Where's your phone?" He asked noticing her empty hand.

She gave a nervous laugh. "Something told me to charge it up before I left my house this morning, but coffee was calling my name, so I figured it'd just hold out. Turns out, I was wrong. It died."

"You have got to be kidding me." He started to pace. "You sit in here everyday on that thing no matter how much I tell you to get off. And then, when we need it, it's dead?! This is unbelievable."

"Sorry," she offered weakly. She used the moment that he wasn't looking to bend down quickly and pick up the condom. The quickest place to stuff it was her jean pocket, so she did just that.

"Where the hell is Sookie?"

"Um," she thought quickly. "Before I came back here, she mentioned how she was starting to feel a little sick. She probably ran home."

"I have a bathroom here."

Lorelai just shrugged. "Maybe she's a one toilet kind of gal."

"Well, unless she comes back, we're stuck in here until Caesar comes tomorrow morning."

_'That's the plan'_, she thought as she looked around the room.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

As soon as Sookie heard Lorelai tell Luke that her phone was dead, she broke out in a wide smile and did a quick little jerky dance move. She stepped quietly away from the door and proceeded to straighten up the diner. She washed Lorelai's coffee mug, along with a few other dishes Luke hadn't washed yet. All of the chairs were already on the tables, so she swept, turned off all of the lights and locked the door on her way out.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

"Why are you so calm? I figured you'd be climbing the walls by now." Luke was sitting on the floor against the door with his arms resting on his knees. Lorelai was against the shelf sitting Indian-style.

"Well, there's nothing we can do, so why panic?"

"That's a very grown-up response."

"And?"

"Just a little weird coming from you."

"I'll take that as a compliment," she said smiling at him.

One hour had passed and Lorelai was starting to get bored. She knew she wouldn't be able sleep because there was no comfortable place to lay her head. She looked toward Luke. He had his head leaning on the door as he looked upward.

"Luke, there's nowhere to sleep," she told him.

"I'm sorry, would you like me to call room service and request a roll-away cot?" He asked her.

"Yes, please," she said simply.

"Yeah, I'll get right on that," he said not moving a muscle.

She smiled at his response before allowing her eyes to travel up and down his body. "Can I use you as a pillow?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew that she was playing with fire. It was almost impossible not to mess with him like that.

Without looking at her, he brought one of his hands down and patted the floor beside him. He knew it wasn't her fault that they were locked in the room, so he figured he'd accommodate her the best he could.

Lorelai broke out into a grin and went to join him. She sat down using his raised knee as leverage. "Thanks, Luke," she said as she gently laid her head onto his shoulder. "Mmm," she sighed contentedly. "So much better." She snuggled closer to him.

He turned slightly to look at her and she immediately looked up and met his gaze. "Comfortable?" He asked.

"Very," she said smiling. He nodded and turned back.

"Glad somebody is."

She looked down to the rest of him. "Are you not comfortable?"

"Oh yeah, I love sitting on concrete."

"Would you prefer to lay on concrete?"

"Would you?"

"With you?" she asked.

"Would it make a difference?"

_'That is too easy,'_ she thought. Despite her thought, she still responded, "It would make a huge difference. Who'd want to lay on concrete alone? That's just depressing."

"Yeah, lying on it with a buddy is much better." He said this in a voice Lorelai had never heard. He sounded relaxed and extremely comfortable. She tried to keep the description of 'sexy of hell' out of her mental adjectives.

"It would be if you laid on _it_, and I used _you _as my buffer."

"So, you'd be laying on top of me?" He asked. She smiled and chose not to respond. "Interesting," he added lazily.

They had made a left and was heading entirely down a road that they had, in the past, only mildly acknowledged. This would have usually been the point when Lorelai would have left the diner or parted ways with him. Actually, that point would have been reached somewhere before laying her head on his shoulder. She suddenly stood up to offset some of the tension.

"I'm hungry. You have any ice cream in here?" She asked walking away.

"In my storeroom? No, sorry. It's some pickles and crackers and stuff on that shelf right there."

"You don't have anything to drink. If I eat crackers, I'd choke to death."

"Suck the juice off the pickle," he stated dully.

"Do what?" She asked turning toward him. She had an amused look on her face.

"Don't go where you're going," he stated.

"Where am I going?" She placed her hands on her hips and leaned on one leg.

"The gutter comes to mind." He lifted himself from the floor and walked over to the shelf. He moved past Lorelai as she stood rooted to the same spot.

"You're the one that said it. You left very little room for interpretation."

"Yeah, because taking it literally would have been completely foreign to you."

"You left yourself wide open, buddy," she said smiling.

"You leave yourself open all the time, but do I choose to take a shot?"

"Man, Luke, you are batting a thousand tonight." She chuckled lightly. "You not taking a shot is your choice. I can completely handle it if you do."

He stared at her as she stood looking at him with a faint smile. "I'll remember that," he finally said.

They both looked away casually.

"Ooh," Lorelai said suddenly. "Do you have mustard in here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I can eat pickles covered in mustard. It's a disgusting but completely addictive taste."

"You are not about to open up a brand new container of mustard just so you can dip a pickle in it."

Lorelai spotted the mustard on the far shelf and made a beeline toward it. Luke tried to get there first but was too late. She beat him to it. She snatched it off of the shelf and kept her back to Luke as she stretched it out in front of her.

"Lorelai, give me the mustard," he said sternly. She had her rear-end sticking out slightly to ward him off, and though he continuously grabbed at the jar, he tried not to press against her backside. That was becoming harder since she kept swirling and moving around.

She suddenly turned to face him and quickly brought the mustard behind her back. He started walking slowly toward her, and she backed up just as slowly. "Luke, please. I'll only use a little bit of it," she pleaded. He just shook his head distractedly. For some reason, moving toward her like that was creating a pleasurable diversion from the reason for the advance.

They continued to move backward until Lorelai's back hit the wall. "Are you gonna give it to me?" Luke asked softly. Lorelai shook her head slowly. He continued to walk toward her even though her back was against the wall and she wasn't going anywhere. He didn't stop until he was pressed lightly against her. She continued to look in his face, and her heart sounded off loudly inside of her chest.

"What about now?" He asked. She dropped the plastic container to the floor behind her. It bounced and rolled away. Luke failed to notice that the object that he was after was now free from her grasp.

They stood there like that for what seemed like an eternity.

Luke, noting that Lorelai was not objecting to his movement, walked into her even more, and Lorelai drew in, what seemed to be, all of her surrounding air.

Feeling a sudden boldness, Luke leaned down slightly and pecked her softly on her lips. He reared back and looked at her as she stared wide-eyed back at him.

He leaned down again and brought his face centimeters away from hers, and Lorelai just stared at him. He hovered there, eyes looking directly into hers. When Lorelai realized that he was not leaning in to kiss her again, she began searching his eyes before dropping her gaze to his lips. She looked back up in his eyes and back down to his lips once again. She found herself anxious.

Luke leaned his face so close to hers that there lips brushed together slightly. Lorelai suddenly felt a small amount of expansion in his nether regions, and she had an instant reaction. She instinctively lifted her right knee, and he brought his hand around to her upper thigh and slid his hand down to hold her leg in place.

She tilted her head up and pressed her lips testingly against his before slipping headfirst into a sensual, heated kiss with him.

Luke wasn't expecting her sudden reaction, but he allowed his tongue to glide over her own as things quickly escalated. He began to grind into her as if there was actual penetration happening.

Even through their jean materials, Lorelai could fully feel him, and he continued to expand against her. Luke let go of her thigh and reached around and removed her jacket. He moved his mouth to her neck and started to suck gently on one very effective spot.

"Shhhhit," Lorelai breathed out. He brought his hands up and pushed her breasts up and massaged them through her shirt with his large hands. He, then reached down and brought her shirt up and over her head. As soon as she brought her hands back down from having her shirt taken off, she brought them to Luke's flannel buttons. She fumbled with the first two buttons while Luke's mouth worked on her skin. After beginning and failing multiple times with the third button, she let out an aggravated growl and ripped it the rest of the way. The buttons went flying, but Luke was too occupied to notice.

She dropped her hands down to the very large bulge in his pants, running her fingers over it before undoing his belt buckle. She unfastened his pants and carefully slid his zipper down while he kissed her heatedly. She pushed his pants and boxers down a little, and he sprung to life. Taking him in her hands, she began to gently slide her hands up and down his shaft.

Though he was the one getting stroked, she moaned louder than he did. She took one of her hands and gently pushed at his chest causing him to break the kiss. She gave him a sexy smile before knealing down in front of him. His chest rose and fell quickly as he watched her. Once she was in place, she pushed his pants completely down before wrapping her hand around the base of his penis.

She looked up at him briefly before taking half of him into her mouth. Luke placed both hands flat against the wall in front of him as he resisted the urge to clutch the back of her head.

"Lorelaiiiii," he growled out. She reared her head back and gave special attention to the head as she applied as much comfortable suction as she could. Her other hand worked to massage his testicles. Luke could feel his knees about to give out. "Ok, ok," he breathed out letting one of his hands run along the side of her head.

She looked up at him and swirled her tongue seductively around the head before kissing it and standing up.

"Is that how you want to play?" He asked breathlessly. He didn't give her time to answer before latching his lips onto hers. He let his hands wander over her breasts and around to her back where he unlatched her bra clip effortlessly with one hand.

Lorelai smiled against his mouth as she shrugged out of her brassiere. She'd never been with a guy who didn't need at least a little assistance taking her bra off. She was impressed.

Mimicking Lorelai's earlier hand movement, he lowered his hands to her jeans' button and undid her pants. He dropped to his knees and gently tugged her fitting jeans down her long legs. Once they were completely off, he leaned on his heels and sat looking at her middle region as his hands rested calmly on his thighs. She was now naked, save for her black thong panties.

He looked up into her face, and she looked patiently back down to him. He slowly raised himself to his knees and held her gaze as a sly grin passed his lips. He brought his teeth to the top of the lace material and tugged on it while he used both hands to pull them down on the sides. He took them off of her and tossed them on the floor.

He scooted closer to her and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder. "I can play, too," he said before burying his face between her legs.

Lorelai's decision of where to place her hands wasn't as thoughtful as Luke's had been. They automatically grasped the back of his head.

"Luke. Luke. Luke." She called out his name repeatedly. Each time the one syllable name became harder and harder to pronounce. It eventually became a residual groan.

She knew he had a talented tongue when he kissed her, but she was taking on a whole new appreciation for it as it dipped and swirled around her sensitive areas.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed loudly as her body went into an intense orgasm. It started at her crotch and shot up and charged every cell in her body causing her to shake uncontrollably.

Luke brought his head back and lightly rubbed at her clitoris before standing up. He licked his lips and smiled cockily at Lorelai. She was still calming down, and he had to hold her up against the wall so she wouldn't collapse.

As soon as she was able to open her eyes, they locked on Luke, and she crashed her lips against his. She lifted one leg again and reached down and guided him to her entrance.

When he felt himself at her opening, he grabbed her other leg and wrapped both of them around his waist as he plunged into her.

"Ahhhh!" yelled Lorelai. The mixture of pain and pleasure was almost too much to take. Luke held his position before slowly pulling all the way back and pushing hard into her again. That time her voice got lost somewhere in the back of her throat.

It felt to her like he was hitting a whole new depth inside of her. He lifted her up a bit more so that her chest was near his mouth. Her nipples were standing tall even though the room was warm. He began to circle them with his tongue before sucking them gently into his mouth.

He slowed down his thrusts and slid in and out of her slowly, and Lorelai began to meet him thrust for thrust.

"Faster, Luke," she whispered.

He held her tighter as he pumped more quickly. Lorelai continued to whisper "Faster" between every pleasurable moan that escaped her mouth.

As she neared another orgasm, she got louder and louder. "Faster! Faste-! Fa---! Ahhh, Luuuuuke!"

Her muscles contracted around him, and he continued to push into her. Orgasmic waves attacked every inch of her body, and she screamed Luke's name as she still felt his deep penetrations. If she were in a position where she could back away, she would have, but she was pressed firmly against the wall. She needed a moment because the immense amount of pleasure was nearly intolerable, but Luke wasn't backing off. He kept pushing and pushing and pushing until Lorelai had an experience she'd never known was possible.

Convoluted pleasure waves hit like a tsunami inside of her. He kept pushing, and she orgasmed. He kept pushing and she orgasmed again. Again and again, she climaxed until the number would have befuddled an accountant.

She fell weak, resembling a limp noodle as she lost the ability to deal with the climaxes. No sound came from her, and she imagined she was experiencing the sweetest death known to man. Luke wondered, with her immobility, if she was ok, but upon looking at her, he knew that she was. Her eyes were dazed, and she was biting down on her lip with a look of extreme satisfaction covering her features.

Luke finally let out a low groan and laid his head on her shoulder as he filled her with his own release.

They stayed connected that way for several minutes. Luke began to slowly move again, not allowing his now flaccid penis to slide completely out.

"Luke, please," Lorelai pleaded breathlessly. Luke started to chuckle and brought his mouth up and kissed her cheek. He slowly slid out of her, and she let out a soft moan. Instead of putting her down, he turned them around so that his back was against the wall and slid carefully down the wall with her still in his arms.

She brought both arms up around his neck and kissed him tenderly. After a few moments of soft kisses, they rested their foreheads together.

"I need coffee," Lorelai admitted softly. Luke just laughed as he stroked her hair.

Neither got much sleep that night, but they both did drift off periodically throughout the night in that same position.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

They got up and dressed themselves about fifteen minutes before Caesar was do in.

"So, are we...together?" Luke asked her bashfully as they stood by the door. Lorelai was between his legs and was gently rocking back and forth against him with with her arms wrapped around his stomach.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

"I think that if you keep rocking like that, we're going to have a repeat performance, this time with a one man audience named Caesar."

"Well," she said rocking more slowly, "He's a big boy. I'm sure he'd recover." Luke smiled at her and spread his legs a little more. "Don't think that you are going to get away with not taking me on a date, though."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Tonight?" She suggested.

"On a Sunday?" She raised her eyebrows at him. "Tonight it is," he conceded. "Why so soon?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Because we have to have a real date before we do _this_," she said pushing into him, "again. That said, you're lucky that I'm not dragging you to a Rootie Tootie Fresh and Fruitie breakfast date as soon as we get out of here.

"Gotcha," he said kissing her lightly on the lips.

The door suddenly clicked open and a shocked Caesar stood at the entrance. They pulled apart slowly. "Were you guys in here all night?" Caesar asked.

"Yep," Luke said casually. "Thanks, Caesar," he added as he walked past him and patted his shoulder. Lorelai smiled broadly at Caesar as she walked out behind Luke.

Caesar wondered why Luke was so chipper when he'd been locked in a storeroom all night, but he shrugged if off and went to get the items he'd come in for.

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Lorelai stayed at the diner while Luke and Caesar worked to get everything ready for the morning crowd. Luke had gone upstairs to shower and get ready for the day, and while it was hard for Lorelai not to follow him up, she had lots and lots of coffee to occupy her through his short absence.

The first person through the door when the sign was flipped was none other than Sookie St. James. She walked through the door casually and sat down beside Lorelai. She didn't even look at her. Luke placed a mug of tea in front of her, and she took a sip.

"So, how long did it take?" Sookie asked withholding laughter. She still didn't look at her. Lorelai shook her head with a broad smile on her face. She looked straight ahead also.

"A little over an hour," she admitted.

"Sounds about right," Sookie said calmly. She threw two dollars on the counter, stood up, and walked toward the door. "I want details!" She yelled over her shoulder.

Luke heard this and stopped and glared at Lorelai. She shrugged and smiled into her coffee cup.

**_-THE END-_**

**Please do not get used to me writing like this b/c I am all about the romance, Baby! But, a couple of people requested a little smut action from me in future fics, so I delivered. I'm a giver. Now, please, give unto me some REVIEWS. Thank ya.**


End file.
